


May’s Powers

by TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake



Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Finale, Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake/pseuds/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake
Summary: Coulson and May go to visit the lighthouse before Daisy and Sousa were going out into space.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921981
Kudos: 13





	1. Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I write a story with May and Coulson. Just like the last three I literally have no idea why this. I wrote this for fun. Sorry in advance for bad grammar and stuff. I am horrible at grammar and I am not a writer. This just a bunch of quick stories I wrote in my free time.

It had been a couple of months since the team’s official goodbye at the lighthouse and everyone had been busy getting their lives back together. Mack was trying to get S.H.I.E.L.D. legitimized again, Yo-yo, Piper, and a new LMD Davis became a team, FitSimmons were teaching their daughter how to swim, Coulson was around the world, and May was on her way to becoming a teacher. Daisy and Sousa stayed at the lighthouse and a bunch of new agents were coming in and running operations there. 

Daisy and Sousa were in charge of the lighthouse for the month before Mack assigned them to become part of S.H.I.E.L.D. space division along with Kora and their own team. Daisy and Sousa were joking around and coming up with names like S.W.O.R.D. (Sentient World Observation and Response Department). Daisy was happy that Kora was coming along a decided to become her S.O. but at the moment she was at the academy learning the essentials of becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

A week before they were going to leave for space, May and Coulson decided to head up to the lighthouse to help Daisy and Sousa prepare for their space mission. Kora would join them soon, but she was doing final checks to see if she was suitable for the job. Daisy was happy to see her ‘parents’ again before she left, and they were happy to see her. It had been a while since Coulson saw them sleeping together naked, but he wasn’t aware with their sex lives a decided not to question it, but he supported their relationship together.

“Ah, Coulson. May.” Daisy said running up to hug them. May could feel their emotions and was filled with joy and hugged Daisy. Daisy was still surprised by this, but she didn’t mind it. They said hello to Sousa, and they walked into the control room. A bunch of agents looked over to see Coulson and were amazed to see the one and only Phil Coulson. They all walked up to him and wanted to take pictures with him. Daisy laughed at him before May spoke to her. “While I’m here. Why don’t we do a train for a bit and maybe even teach old man Sousa here how to fight in the 21st century.” Said May giving laugh, something she normally didn’t do.

Daisy and Sousa agreed and went to their room to change into more comfortable clothes for training. Daisy changed into sports bra and sweatpants while Sousa changed into t-shirt and sweatpants and went downstairs to meet May in the work out room. As they were heading down, Sousa couldn’t stop staring at Daisy and his dick was starting to get hard. He tried to hide his boner, but Daisy managed to see it. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of that later.” Daisy said and gave him a wink. Sousa gave her a smile and they walked into the work out room.


	2. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa do some work outs with May

May changed into more comfortable and Daisy walked up to her. Sousa hadn’t got a chance to see May fight, so he stepped back to watch her and Daisy fight. “You ready May?” Daisy asked her. “Of course. I was your S.O.” May said and began to fight Daisy. May was a fast fighter compared to Daisy but had a disadvantage with her ability to feel other emotions. May was feeling both Sousa and Daisy’s emotions at the same. Sousa was horny due to him staring at Daisy’s boobs move around and Daisy was finding enjoyment in fighting her.

Both emotions were overwhelming to May and was confused but was still managing to fight Daisy. She managed to beat Daisy, and Daisy offered Sousa to fight May. Sousa agreed and walked up to May. He used this opportunity to try out his new leg in fight. May wasn’t as overwhelmed with her emotions like last time. Sousa wasn’t feeling horny anymore and was focusing on May fighting and Daisy was feeling tired and was sitting down. Just like that May managed to beat Sousa and May left to let Daisy and Sousa fight each other.

Daisy walked about to Sousa and gave him a smile and without warning Sousa began to fight her. This time May wasn’t fighting but the emotions between Daisy and Sousa was overwhelming her. Daisy and Sousa had a mix of love, enjoyment, and being horny. May was trying her best to hide all her emotions. Daisy managed to beat Sousa and they walked over to May to speak with her.

May wasn’t looking all well and felt how confused Daisy and Sousa was. “May?” Daisy said and grabbed her hand to help her up. May looked up confused at Daisy and Sousa. “Ah, I don’t know. What?” May said. Daisy realized what happened and stepped away. “May why don’t you go take a break. Maybe use the bathroom or something.” Daisy said and took a bottle of water to drink from.

“Sure.” May said and grabbed her stuff and walked out the room. Daisy waited a while to make sure May couldn’t hear them and walked over to Sousa. “Maybe we can take care of that now.” Daisy said lightly rubbing his dick. “Yes of course. Not here though.” Sousa said grabbing her hand and left the workout room to go into their room.


	3. Feeling Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa have sex but someone joins in

Sousa opened the door for Daisy, and they walked into their room closing and locking to door behind them. Daisy removed her shoes, socks, and pants leaving her in her bra and panties. Sousa was staring watching her, but quickly went on to remove his shirt and pants leaving him in his underwear. They walked over to each other and started to make out. Sousa then pushed Daisy onto the bed and was onto of her, but Daisy managed to get on top. Both Daisy and Sousa though their time together would be normal but boy were they wrong.

Daisy broke their kiss and wait down and pulled down his underwear putting it on the floor. “Are you ready, Daniel?” Daisy asked while grabbing his dick. “Of course, I’m ready, Quake.” Sousa said and Daisy began to jerk him off before sucking his dick. Daisy had given Sousa a lot of blowjobs by this point, but Sousa not use to all the pleasure Daisy was giving him. Daisy knew that so she had to be very careful every time to make sure he didn’t cum straight away. Daisy noticed Sousa was about to cum, so she stopped straight away and pulled off her sports bra and panties.

Sousa knew was about to happened and sat up and Daisy went up to Sousa and kissed him. Sousa then grabbed her hips and placed the entrance of her pussy just above the head of his cock. Daisy broke their kiss and slid down onto his dick and both of them released a load moan. Daisy had sex a lot with Sousa, but she was still not use to the length of his cock but she loved it. Daisy began to move up and down on Sousa’s dick and Sousa began to moan her name. “Ah, Daisy.” He moaned as he began to suck her nipple. Daisy felt what he was doing, and she cried his out his name encouraging Sousa to suck more. Sousa sucking also encouraged Daisy to move faster. Sousa then moved his free hand started to rub her pussy feeling his cock every time Daisy moved.

As Daisy and Sousa were fucking, May was making her way to their room to ask if they wanted to continue training. May reached her door and felt and felt an over whelming amount of emotions again but this time it was stronger. May was feeling love and pleasure from both Daisy and Sousa fucking on the other side and of the door and fell down to her knees and didn’t know what to do. May was feeling their pleasure and she was moaning outside in the hallway. She was technically was having a threesome with Daisy and Sousa.

Daisy and Sousa were still fucking, and they were both going full speed. Daniel had stop sucking her nipple, but he was still rubbing her pussy fast rate while Daisy was moving faster, bouncing on him and her boobs moving up and down. Sousa’s dick was deep inside Daisy and they were both moaning with their heads tilt back. Soon Daisy couldn’t handle it over more and let out and orgasm on Sousa’s dick, causing the room to shake a little, and triggering his climax, flooding her Pussy with cum. The both stopped moving and took a moment to calm down.

“That was nice.” Daisy said hoping off his dick and lying down next to him. Sousa was still horny and wanted to fuck Daisy some more. “You mind if we have a round two?” Sousa asked her and sat up and moved towards Daisy. Daisy teased her pussy with head of his dick and waited for Daisy’s response. “I don’t mind. But let’s make this quick before May come over and ask us to continue to train with her.” Daisy said and wrapped her legs around his ass and Sousa inserted himself into Daisy letting out a load moan from both of them again.

Sousa began to thrust into her, slowly but quickly began to pick up his pace. Daisy wanted to cum on Sousa again, so she began to Quake herself causing Sousa to fuck her harder. While Daisy and Sousa were fucking, May was outside on the floor moan from all feeling all the pleasure from inside Daisy and Sousa’s bunk. Daisy began to feel the build-up and increased the power of power which was noticed by Sousa and he began to fuck her faster. “Cum for me Daisy.” Sousa said. Daisy couldn’t handle it anymore and let a out another orgasm on Sousa’s dick. This time Sousa managed to hold his climax and fucked her for two more minutes before cumming into her pussy again. Sousa stopped moving, leaving his dick in her, and watched Daisy start to fall asleep before they heard the door slam open and saw Coulson dragging May into the room.


	4. Caught a third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa are caught again...

Sousa quickly pulled his dick out of Daisy and Daisy sat up to see what was happening and saw May unconscious on the floor and Coulson staring at them. “Woah, woah, woah. What the hell happening.” Daisy said getting the blanket and covering both her and Sousa with it. “I don’t know what happening to her, but she has a pulse. You have a first aid kit in here?” Coulson said. “Yeah I do. Next to the couch.” Daisy said pointing at it. Coulson grabbed it and began checking up on May.

Coulson checked her out realized she was okay and tried to wake her up. Sousa jumped down a grabbed his underwear and put it on, before grabbing Daisy’s bra and panties and passing it to her. Daisy put them on, but both her and Sousa were embarrassed as they just had someone walk in on them having sex again. May woke up and imminently felt the emotions of Daisy and Sousa and was feeling embarrassed. Coulson helped her up and sat her down on the couch. “May? What Happened.” Daisy asked. “I don’t know. I was coming towards your room and felt pleasure. It felt like I was having sex or something.” May said looking up at Daisy. Daisy realized what had happened and was even more embarrassed. 

“Daisy. Weren’t you and Sousa having sex?” Coulson asked them both. They looked at each other quickly before Sousa answered Coulson. “Yes, we were. I’m sorry.” Sousa said looking down at the floor. “No that’s fine. You two are in a relationship together. Sex is normal. But I think you guys might have included May while you guys were having sex.” Coulson said look back at them. “What!?” May, Daisy, and Sousa said all at the same time. Coulson gave a sigh and looked at them.

“So, you two were having sex in your bunk. May was just outside your room and due to her ability, she felt both your emotions while you were having sex. She was overwhelmed by both of you giving off the same emotions, causing her to faint.” Coulson explained. “So you saying we had a threesome!” Daisy said in shock. “What a threesome.” Sousa asked confused. “Don’t worry about.” Daisy answered him before looking back at Coulson. “Yeah basically.” Coulson said. Daisy was disgusted that she just basically had sex with her ‘mum’. May was in shock and didn’t know what to say.

Coulson promised to keep this between them four and left to help May to her bunk and rest. Daisy and Sousa were surprised didn’t know what to do. “Why don’t we head up to the surface and go on a little date.” Sousa suggested a opened a drawer to find some clothes. “Yeah sure. After all that I just want to relax, and plus were leaving for space in a couple days. Wouldn’t hurt the grab something nice to eat, and maybe shop for somethings.” Daisy said and the both changed into some casual clothes and headed to surface. They ate at nice restaurant together before heading to the nearest target to buy some consoles and games for their time in space. The next day FitzSimmons, Alya, and Kora arrived with the new Zephyr. Sousa began to load the Zephyr with their stuff and put the new consoles and games in the living space. The picked where both of them can sleep together in. A couple days passed and Daisy, Sousa, Kora, and a small team said farewell to Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and Alya before closing the doors to Zephyr. Soon the Zephyr took off and left the earths atmosphere. Daisy and Sousa were command centre and watched Kora pilot the Zephyr out into space.


End file.
